eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1778 (18 May 1999)
Synopsis Lilly is still depressed after the attack. Josie won't let Dot see Dr Fonseca. An argument ensues and eventually Dr Fonseca emerges and tells Josie not to scare away his patients. Dot and Josie make up and decide to organise a meal to cheer Lilly up. Lilly is overjoyed with the surprise meal they have laid on for her: friendship does seem to be the best remedy. Robbie urges Ricky to tell Bianca that Natalie is in Walford for good before she finds out for herself. Peggy is trying hard to make Bianca feel at home at the Vic, but it still doesn't seem to be working. Ricky tells Bianca that Natalie is back but lies about when he found out. Bianca erupts with anger. If he's lying to her she'll leave him for sure. Teresa finds out from Lenny that Saskia wasn't Matt's ex-girlfriend but Steve's and that in fact Matt had only met her a couple of times. Teresa is fed up with Matt and resolves to dump him. Matt finds Teresa but she's furious that she's been lied to and storms off. Matt hears that Teresa has dumped him - Steve offers reassurance: "Plenty more where she came from" - he doesn't want pillow talk about 'sensitive subjects'. Robbie tries to tell Bianca that nothing is going on between Ricky and Natalie but she's not convinced. Pat tells Bianca that Ricky worships the ground she walks on and if she doesn't stop taking him for granted and acting like a child then she'll lose him for good. Bianca apologises to Ricky, who tells her that she can rely on him. Rosa offers Mick a peace offering for her mistake. Mick asks Phil whether he can re-open the night café but Phil says no, it's too much hassle. Gianni asks Mel out on a date but she turns him down. "You must be mad" remarks Lisa. Mel has a change of heart and agrees to a meal with Gianni. Mel certainly seems to be taking a shine to the good Chianti, but Gianni notices that the conversation seems very centred around Ian. Mel's had a bit too much to drink. Gianni has no option but to escort her home. Mel hands Alex a letter from Gareth. He wants Lilly to visit him in prison. Alex gives Lilly the letter. She reacts badly - hasn't he done enough already? Credits Main cast *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *June Brown as Dot *Joan Hooley as Josie *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Martin Kemp as Steve *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes